wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haplen
Why don’t you catch a snowflake? Don’t be shy. You just have to touch one. Haplen Ref by Wild The owner jussssst might be over here The code is by me sitting in the opposite corner Appearance The beautiful scales and patterns of the IceWing make her stand out among other IceWings. She has a faint glow and shimmer to their scales, and most IceWings despise them for it. Pastels of sunset colors splatter and paint her whole body. Her brownish eyes are pale and look like they are made from melted chocolate. Her patterns look like watercolor sunset splatters of paints, and her spikes are faded blue. Scales aren’t as prominent, most of them are very soft and penetrable. Personality Serene, in her own mind, quiet. The IceWings find her strange, and un-Aristocratic. Very affectionate, at least towards her crushes or family members. Usually has her snout in a book, especially fiction stories. She also very commonly seen studying or healing animals. The dragons of Sanctuary thank her for generosity of healing any pet. Unnaturally kind and generous, always helping the poor and members of her organization. She tries to act like a leader of Sanctuary, since others look up to her. Abilities Text Weaknesses Text History Haplen and her wife, Meek, agreed on one enchantment they wanted her to do. They wanted Haplen to be able to have eggs. So, Haplen enchanted a bracelet to allow her to be with egg, with the name of the whispered dragon. But, they made sure that both dragons wanted eggs, so the dragon whispered must whisper the wearers name. So, now, Haplen is with egg and is waiting to lay it in her beautiful pre-prepared nesting room. Relationships Mandarin Mother|Positive Haplen loved Mandarin when she was still alive. She’d always been the nicest mother, and Haplen learned a lot from her. Everyone in the Ice Kingdom knew her mother well; she was a traveling healer who was highly respected by the IceWing Royals and Aristocrats. Halo Father|Semi-Positive Haplen thought that Halo was a tad too rude and mean; he acted like a normal Aristocrat. She’d been on bad terms with him until his late years when he changed very much. He’d been there for her then on out, and you couldn't break the strong bond between the two IceWings. Meek Wife|Very Positive Haplen couldn’t live without Meek, even though she’s not able to do as much as her. The disabled dragoness is beautiful inside and out, and is what fuels her every waking moment. She met Meek at a young age and didn’t like her at first, but things started to change after Meek confessed to her. Serene Mother-In-Law|Negative She hates the abusive mother of her wife, and she Never held back from yelling at the IceWing when she’d been alive. She barely ever met the IceWing, but she’d never liked her. Prehensile Father-In-Law|Semi-Negative She knew that the MudWing hadn’t rebelled against his wife, which is why Haplen didn’t know how to feel about him. She’d only Met the MudWing once, and yet she knew he might be a good dragon. Trivia Text Gallery Text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Animus Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Leader)